nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sovietdog
'Feel free to comment or ask questions anytime you please about anything, just please keep it nice.' Hi! Hello SovietDog! Thanks, I love decorating pictures on the 3DS. It's really interesting and I can create anything I like. Oh by the way, all the pictures you posted on this wiki were very helpful! Thanks for your contribution. I changed all your dog names (Nikolai, Yuri etc) on the pictures to 'A dog' because just to let you know, when you post pictures of your pets on pages, you can't put their names. You can only put their names on your own user page. Anyways, welcome to the wiki! Hope you enjoy this place full of little puppies and kittens~! Cheers, ~Abigail_PuppyLover~ ' Thank yo Oh thank you :) He's not with me any more though, i donated him along with Hunter and Bronco. I kinda miss them sometimes Nintendude244 16:36, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, i got 3 new ones to replace the old ones. Ricky replaces Baxter, Eevee replaces Hunter and Tyson replaces Bronco. But it was hard for me to look after all 6 of them. I can't just leave them at the hotel forever. Also i have to keep swapping them eevry 5 or 6 hours uh huh. So right now i can really only look after 3 or 4 dogs and thats it. The Name's SodaDog Hi there! i am Sodadog and i love Animal Crossing. I also play with my cutie nintendogs! I am the one who started the Nintendogs + Cats talk when it was released. I also made the Cafe Petrov page to brighten up the wiki. Umm, well, i might get a husky if I can think of a really cool name for it, otherwise another JRT or a Basset Hound. PS: Sorry for the late reply, i was busy on MKWii Yeah, I named my Nintendogs Corgi after Ein from Cowboy Bebop. If I could get a Corgi in real life, I'd probably name him Ein! ChishioKunrin 04:08, October 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks for your comment about Bri! your dogs are pretty cute too. Hello. ~~67.184.218.172~~ I am from the United States, and I want to say, your pets are CCCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I have the same version of Nintendogs + Cats that you have. Check out my profile and see what pets I have. Please reply! Also, I want to go to Russia sometime 8-] Can I help? Hi SovietDog! I saw the message you posted on ChishioKunrin's page I thought I would be able to help you. ChishioKunrin isn't active on the wiki for now though. If you want to switch discs in Disc Competitions, you can do so if the announcer is talking, or when the screen is displaying your dog and the other two dogs who are competing. There is a small icon on the top right hand corner on the lower screen of your 3DS. Click the left or right arrow to switch discs. The only time where you can't switch discs if when the competition is going; the part where your dog earns the points. Or is it because you only have one disc..? Please reply on my talk page! Cheers, '~Abigail_PuppyLover~ ' hiya from taylor516 oh my jebus o_o your dogs are insanely cute especially Yuri :) he's adorable just replying :) Sorry if this gets annoying but I tend to be the type of person to reply to most things :p Also I like the Our Dogs page you made, its a good idea and very cute to get to see all the puppies :) can't wait to get my own nintendogs and share their photos! ~~Taylor516~~ another reply from Taylor516 Thank ya :) I hope to get a cute Cocker Spaniel or Maltese and to unlock a Pomeranian eventually and get a tabby cat to resemble my real cat. ~~Taylor516~~ haha umm not so sure on the subject :p Thank you for the comment on king :) , and i'm sorry about Sebby, that must have been awfu,l i'd be devastated if something happened to Chuck :( ~~Taylor516~~ Reply Actually, I'm not sure about that. Sorry, though. I think you can contact Nintendo to ask them. Oh yeah, the pictures that Taylor516 posted aren't hers, she got them from another website. On some of the pictures, you could see small logos and website links. I think she shouldn't do that due to copyright issues. Cheers, '~Abigail_PuppyLover~ ' :p I wish I got the game Still haven't got my 3ds yet sadly yet, though I should be getting my 3ds by the end of this month, I just found some random pictures online that i thought would go nicely on a few pages :p ~~Taylor516~~ :} I also like how these wikis are informational, and I also believe you are exactly like someone I woud accept as a friend. '~~67.184.218.172~~ Your Dogs Your dogs are, like, SOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE! 99.190.77.234 Names...? I noticed that the name Nikolai is also the name of an artist and the name Dmitri/Dmitry is also the name of a chemist/inventor, but what are Yuri and Atreyu? I don't mean this as an insult, I just want to know. P.S. I love your naming style! It is fun and stylish! 99.190.77.234 Malik Your dog Malik is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cute!!!! Pupann 22:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Lilah Wow, they do almost look the same! :O Yuri is adorable, in fact all of your dogs are. Like Pupann, I also find Malik to be very cute. (: Clarimber 15:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Waggit Come to think of it he does look like Bolt XD I've never watched that movie though! Clarimber 23:11, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: movies I love watching movies but I'm not really a big fan of watching scary ones. I get scared easily XD so I just watch them on rare occasions. But yeah, losing a pet really stinks, especially when you've grown to love them so much. I'm sorry for the loss of your cat! At least all pets who have died are in a better place. Clarimber 20:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) re- berlin My boyfriend donated Berlin, and Shino... Not sure why :p. He recently got a Chocolate Lab though, and he actually seems to like this one haha i'm hoping he keeps her! I can't wait to unlock the last three dogs (French Bulldog, Toy Poodle and Basset Hound) they're all extremely cute I have 6,033 owner points at the time and I'm trying like crazy to earn more owner points haha. ~~Taylor516~~ Re: better place I kind of wasn't thinking when I said that. Sorry if it got you offended in any way! Again, sorry for the loss of your cat. ): Clarimber 20:18, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Labrynth thank you :) btw do u have any advice on how to prepare for a competition? Everytime i enter Labrynth in Lure Coursing, he just sits there looking like he cannot be bothered. I feed him, water him and make sure he is clean and i let him rest but none of that seems to work Re: Lure Coursing I always feed and water my dog before the contest. And i also go to the gym every chance i get. Its not practicing im bothered about, its the preparation for the contest. Which is why i always save before i enter, in case i lose, so i can just quit the game and start over again :D Nintendude 64 21:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) thanx for your help :) RE: Labrador My boyfriend's Labrador is named Emma and she is a chocolate lab, she's very sweet and he spent all of today training her. I'm so happy because he's actually keeping this one haha! She's very shy though and doesn't care to be around Gizmo or Hunley. ~~Taylor516~~ replying :p She is very cute. By the way, your dogs are adorable especially Vasily plus I love his name haha I bought a Corgi today she's white with black and tan spots (she was an odd coloured one from the Surprise Me option), She's adorable but I can't think of any names for her haha. ~~Taylor516~~ Vasiliy Did you draw that picture of Vasiliy that's in your avatar? It's really good! I like it (: Clarimber 03:44, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! I love your dogs and cats, they're so adorable I want to just cuddle them! I've checked out your art, and you're really talented, well done. :) Jasmidge 10:42, February 5, 2012 (UTC) You're Welcome You're welcome, and no need to be sorry - it's fine (: Clarimber 19:52, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Yes, I know the spelling is incorrect, but here's one thing everyone of us should now: Nobody in this world is perfect. And, tell everyone you know this: race and religion don't exist. No matter if we are Christian, Muslim, Jewish, Islam, Amish, or Buddhist, we know they are unreal. Thanks, have a nice evening. ~67.184.218.172~ February 6, 2012, 17:11 User pic I like your user picture! Pupann 22:05, February 7, 2012 (UTC) hi if u r still on would u like 2 talk w/me???Bluekit123 15:14, February 18, 2012 (UTC)bluekit Hello Sovietdog, I've posted some pictures of Shiba, my new dog! PolarDog Derping the herp 17:22, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Reply oh that's so sad! my cat missy passed away a few years ago and a stray cat cutie passed away recently. i have two living cats though, named sugar and lizzy. sugar is a boy even though his name is sugar... yeah it's a long story. anyways, lizzy we adopted and sugar we found and bottlefed him as a kitten. there are two stray cats who we named cloudy and precious. i'll upload some pictures of my cats soon so check my profile page!Kittyluvr850 00:52, March 1, 2012 (UTC) hi thx 4 all of the messeges(sorry if i splled it wrong.) what is ur fav warrior clan and cat, mine is: thunderclan and starclan and my cats r: bluekit,ravenpaw,fierstar,graystipe,millie,mosskit,snowkit,moonflower,blossomkit,bettlekit,and sandkit.Bluekit123 18:07, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Bluekit<3